Left 4 Rising
by Shadic the pegasushog
Summary: How would the Green Flu virus outbrake have for been for Bill, Francis, Louis and Zoey, if Frank West and Chuck Greene was with them, a lot different.


**_I do not own any DR or L4D games. Apart from the pilot John DeLuca the brother of Ed DeLuca._**

**_Frank has two full boxs of Zombrex and both Frank and Chuck are immune to the Green Flu virus. John is the name of the pliot who drops Frank and Chuck off. This is after the DR2 Case West and in this story Chuck is helping Frank cover the Green Flu virus and in return Frank well help Chuck, get Katie her Zombrex. There's going to elements from both L4D games and elements from DR games. Also I've got that Frank had covered the Vietnam War and Bill saved Frank's life once, so now it's the other way around, Frank's has covered wars you know. In case any of you who read this, I'm going to list the names of the Frank and Chucks moves as when they do them first time in this story._**

**_No Mercy Act 1 The Apartments_**

**_Staring_**

**_Bill as himself_**

**_Zoey as herself_**

**_Louis as himself_**

**_Francis as himself_**

**_Frank West as himself_**

**_Chuck Greene as himself_**

As Frank West and Chuck Greene was helicoptered into a city in Pennsylvania, they went over the rules with the pilot who was called John. John was a big fan of Frank West and no one would help Frank get this big scoop, but seeing this as chance help out his role model, he said he would help Frank get this scoop.

Frank shoulted to John over the noise of the helicopter "THANKS FOR THE LIFT, WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU NAME WAS AGAIN?"

"JOHN DELUCA, YOU WORKED WITH MY BROTHER ED DELUCE." John shoulted back.

"YOU BROTHER WAS A GOOD MAN, IT'S MY FAULT HE'S DEAD." Frank shoulted back to John.

"I DON'T BLAME YOU, I'M DOING THIS FOR HIM AND BECAUSE, I'M A BIG FAN OF YOU, ALSO WHO'S THE OTHER GUY WITH YOU?" John asked Frank.

"HE'S NAME IS CHUCK GREENE, HE SAVED A LOT OF PEOPLE IN THE FORTUNE CITY OUTBREAK." Frank said to John.

The the said man said to Frank "I'M ONLY DOING SO KAITE GETS HER ZOMBREX."

John then asked Chuck "WAS KAITE THAT LITTLE GIRL, YOU HUGGED BEFORE LIFT OFF?"

"YEAH, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, HER MOTHER DIE IN THE LAS VAGSE OUTBRAKE AND KAITE GOT BIT." Chuck said John.

John then asked Chuck "IN CASE YOU DON'T GET BACK TO HER, I'LL LOOK AFTER HER FOR YOU, IS THAT OK WITH YOU?"

"I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH CHOICE, BUT WHY DO THAT, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME?" Chucked asked John.

"A FRIEND OF FRANK'S IS A FRIEND OF MINE." John said to Chuck.

After a few minutes John shoulted to Frank and Chuck "RIGHT GUYS, WE'ER OVER THE DROP OFF POINT, GOOD LUCK, I'M GOING TO TRY AND FIND SURVIVORS."

Chuck then shoulted to John "THANKS BUDDY AND GOOD LUCK AS WELL."

Chuck then jumped from the helicopter landing on a roof, Frank then shoulted to John "I'LL BE SURE TO LET PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT THE HELP, YOU AND YOUR BROTHER HAVE BEEN TO ME."

Frank then did the same as Chuck and landed next Chuck, Chuck said to Frank "No bad for an old man."

Frank then asked Chuck mockingly "Scared, I'll slow you down?"

"Not at all." Chuck said back to Frank.

Frank then looked through his camer and saw four people, three male and one female on a rooftop right next to them. Frank said to Chuck "This way Chuck."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Chuck said back to Frank.

Frank then walked to the edge and shoulted to the four people "YOU GUYS OK?"

One of the people, that was an old man wear some old army clothing shoulted up to Frank "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE FAST, THERE SHOULD BE AN STAIR WAY DOWN HERE, AND BE QUITE OR YOU'LL ALERT THE HOARD."

After Frank and Chuck had got to the four people. They saw them pointing guns at them. Frank and Chuck put their hands in the air and Frank said "It's ok, we won't hurt you."

The old lowerd his assault rifle and said to Frank "Sorry about that, names Bill, Zoey, Louis and Francis, I didn't think we would find anyone else alive."

Frank said to Bill "Name's Frank West and this is Chuck Greene."

Bill then asked Frank "You shiting me, your the Frank West, hero of the Willamette city outbrake?"

"The one and only." Frank said to Bill.

Bill then said to Zoey, Louis and Francis "We'er going to make it, I mean if life was a game, Frank would be a level 50 A grade zombie killer."

Frank said to Bill "Thanks."

As Bill gave Frank and Chuck a pistol with a flashlight on them and a few clips each he said to them "Your going to need these."

Frank and Chuck said to Bill "Thanks."

Chuck then saw a pair of red boxing gloves and 6 bowie Knives, Chuck said to everyone "Just one thing to do before we get moving."

Chuck felt around in his pock and found some duck tape and placed the Boxing gloves and bowie Knives on a near by table and got to work.

Francis went over to Chuck and asked him "What you doing?"

Chuck said to Francis as he leand back to admire his work "Making some Knife Gloves."

Frank said to everyone as Chuck put the Knife Gloves on "Chuck and me, know how to make what we call Combow Weapons."

Louis repiled with "Nice, let's get moving."

As Bill went to a door leading down into the building he said to Frank and Chuck "Just to let you know, thess zombies are different from the ones, you deal with."

Frank asked Bill "What do you mean by that?"

Bill opend the door and was pounced by a zombie with sharp claws and was wearing a blue hoodie but, before it could claw at Bill, Chuck had cut it in have with his Knife Gloves. Bill said to Chuck as he got up "Thanks."

Chuck said to Bill "Your wecome buddy."

Frank then said to Bill "I see, what you mean by different."

Zoey then said to Frank and Chuck "That was an Hunter, a special infected."

Frank then asked Zoey "I take it, there's more then one type of special infected?"

"Yes, there's Hunter, Boomer, Smoker, Witch and Tank." Zoey said to Frank and Chuck.

Louis then said to Frank and Chuck "Hunters, Boomers and Smokers are easy to kill, but a Tank is a very strong infected, that everyone has to fire at it to kill it fast."

Chuck then asked "And a Witch?"

Fransic said to Chuck "The Witch is a very deadly infected, but that's only when someone startles her."

Bill then said "Now that's out of the way, let's get moving."

Frank the pointed at his camer as he said to Bill "Hold on, just one more thing to do."

"Oh yeah, your a photojournalist." Bill said to Frank.

Frank then took a piciture of the dead Hunter and everyone went down the stairs. But there was an zombies to been seen.

Bill said to everyone "Stay together."

Frascis replied with "Roger the good buddy."

Frank then asked Bill "Your an old War Veteran aren't you?"

"Yeah, we met once, when you was coving the Vietnam War, I saved your life." Bill said to Frank.

"I knew you looked familiar, guess it's the other way around now." Frank said to Bill.

Chuck could heard noise coming towareds them and asked "Is it me, or can you guys here that noise as well?"

Louis then said "Shit, incoming hoard, everyone get ready."

Then a large group of zombies came running at them, but didn't last long thanks to Chuck's Knife Gloves as he had cut the whole hoard to pieces.

Louis then said to Chuck "Those are some class A Combow Weapons, think you could make me a pair?"

"Sure, but I'll need to find the things." Chuck said to Louis.

Bill then said to Chuck and Frank "Tell, us what you need and we'll keep an eye out of them."

Louis then asked Chuck "A pair of boxing gloves and 6 bowie knifes right?"

"Yep, and some duck tape, but I've got lots of that on me." Chuck said to Louis.

Frank then said "Let's get moving before another hoard comes."

Bill said to Frank "Right, I'll take lead."

As they made their way down, they ran into zombie after zombie as they came to a hole in the floor, everyone could hear burping and vomiting like sounds near them.

Louis said "There's a Boomer around here."

Frank took out his camer and Francis asked Frank "What you doing that for?"

"To get a got shot of it before it dies." Frank said to Francis.

Zoey said to Francis "Boomers go boom when killed remember, who would want to look at a pair of legs, where you can see the insides?"

"Good point." Francis said back to Zoey.

Frank said to everyone "I'll go down first, once I've got the shot kill it." and with that Frank jumped down the hole, he looked around but couldn't see the Boomer but didn't put his camer away and shoulted "CLEAR."

Everyone came and Francis went through the opend door, everyone heard him shoulting "BOOMER!" Frank was the first to get to Fransic and saw him shoving a very fat zombie away from him. Frank took the piciture and shoulted "PERFECT!" Francis took that as a sign that he can kill the Boomer now, but when he did kill it the Boomer went boom and coverd Francis in some kind of bile and zombies started to come out of nowhere and attack Francis when the others got to them, Frank didn't have time to pull out his pistol, and his zombie killing instincts kicked in causing Frank to run at one of the zombies grab it by the head and lift himself and the zombie into the air, Frank landed on his butt and forced the zombie's head into the ground stumbling the zombies around him and Francis (A move called Face Crusher.) effectively freeing Francis from the hoard that was only going for him. Frank then got up and did a backfilp kicking the heads of two zombies sending the heads up in the air. (Somersault Kick.) As for the last few zombies that was attcking everyone, Frank pulled his right arm back and the pushed it foward like a blade with his fingers and thumb stright and like a knife cuting through butter, Frank's right hand cut the head of the last zombies. (Karate Chop.)

Everyone apart from Chuck and Bill had a what the fuck look on their face, Frank then said to them "I've covered wars you know."

Bill said back to Frank "Those where some for an man of 40 years old."

"Your not doing so bad for you age as well." Frank said back to Bill.

Francis then said to Frank "Thanks for the save, I guess your really are a class A level 50 zombie slayer."

"Thanks, Chuck as some good moves as well." Frank said to Francis.

Louis then asked Frank "So those moves you did back there, what they called?"

"Well the one, where I grabbed the zombie by the head, and lifted me and the zombie in the air is called Face Crusher. The when where I did a backfilp kicking the heads the of zombies is called Somersault Kick. The last move I did was called Karate Chop, that is deadlyer then a blade is done right." Frank said to Louis.

Bill then said "Right, now out to the alley way and through the streets to the station, there should be a safehouse in there."

Bill took lead again with Frank by his side, they was few zombies in the alleyway and there was the sound of a somethink growling around the corner of another alleyway that lead to the streets. Bill said to everyone "Hold up, we've got a Tank around the corner."

Bill then said to Frank and Chuck "I wouldn't be using an sort of up close attacks on a attack."

Chuck then asked Bill as he put away his Knife Gloves and pulled out his pistol "Guns only then?"

"Yeah, and Frank once you've got a pic, just shot at it like hell." Bill said to Chuck and Frank.

Bill then saw a propane tank around the corner and got an idea in his head, Zoey saw this and asked Bill "What you thinking Bill?"

"Well, there's a propane tank around the corner, if we'er luckey, when shot, The Tank should come running at us, that way Frank can get a good shot of The Tank, and we should be able to take it down, before it get's to us." Bill said to Zoey.

Bill then fired a bullet at the propane tank causing it to go boom and a loud roar could be heard, followed by a big and muscular infected that walked like an ape come running at them full of rage. Frank quicky took a piciture and Bill shoulted "KILL IT."

Everyone start to shot at The Tank but it just kept coming, when The Tank was just about to hit them, Francis quicky placed a shot from his shotgun in The Tanks head killing it. Francis then started reloading and shoulted "RELOADING."

This confused Frank and Chuck, so Louis said to them "We shoult reloading, to let each other know who to cover, while they reload their gun."

Chuck said to Louis as he took out his almost broken Knife Gloves "That's a good idea."

Frank then said Bill "That's three of the infected I've got a pic of so far."

"So that just leaves, The Smoker and The Witch." Bill said back to Frank.

"Yep, but for some reason I feeling this Witch is going to be in frount of this safehouse, we going to." Frank said to Bill.

Francis then said to Frank "Those bitches tent to do that, meaning we have to kill her."

Chuck then said to Francis "You talk about a Witch, like she's a time bomb."

Zoey then said to Frank and Chuck "That's what she."

Everyone then made their way to the steets, where their was cars all over the place and no zombies to be seen, Louis said to Frank and Chuck "Watch the cars, the infected are attracted by a loud noise like car alarms."

Chuck said to Louis "Noted."

As they went down the steet Chuck had found a baseball bat, a box of nails, a hand of gems and a flashlight and held on to them for later. As they came to the station's stairt way they could hear raspy voices along with frequently wheezeing and coughing. Frank asked the group "I take it, that's what a Smoker sounds like?"

Zoey said to Frank and Chuck "Yes, make use they don't get you with their tongue, and drag you away from us."

Just as Zoey had finished telling Frank and Chuck about a Smoker a long tongue had raped around her and start to pull her to car with a boil-covered zombie behind it. As Zoey got drag Bill shot the Smoker right in the head after Frank had took a piciture of it, but as the Smoker's tongue fell of Zoey she had been pulled to the car and leaned over it, causing the car's alarm to go off. The Smoker then went boom and leaveing behind some kind of green smoke as screams of infected filled the air.

As zombie came running at the group Bill then shoulted "BULL FRICKIN HORSESHIT."

Franics then said "I hate cars."

Part way through the hoard, Chuck's Knife Gloves broke and he didn't have time to get his pistol and hand to use his own set of moves, starting with a haymaker that crushed the faces of 5 zombies, Chuck then saw that Louis was geting overwhelmed, so Chuck pushed the zombies away from him, jumped on a car, then jumped off the car towards and then pointed his elbow towards the ground and with all his wight, forced himself to the ground crushing the zombies to the ground and saving Louis (Elbow Drop.) Chuck then picked up a zombie and threw it and seven other zombies killing them (Pick up.) When the hoard was down to one zombie it went for Chuck, Chuck let it the zombie run at him, as when the zombie was in grabbing range, Chuck grabed both of the zombie's arms and but his right foot on the chest of the zombie and pushed the zombie's body back as Chuck pulled on the arms riping them right off the unlucky zombie. (Hands Off)

Frank had took a quick piciture of Chuck riping the arms of the zombie and shoulted "NICE ONE CHUCK."

Chuck then pulled out his pistol and said "Let's get moving."

Everyone went down the stairs of the station to a hole in the wall and heard someone crying. Everyone apart from Frank and Chuck turned off their flashlight as Louis said "Oh man, there's a witch around here, flashlights off."

This confused Frank and Chuck, but then it hit Frank and he said to Chuck as he turned off his flashlight "Zoey told us The Witch is like a time bomb, that must only go off went light is pointed at it."

As Chuck truned his flashlight off, Bill said to Frank "Very good Frank, but it's not just light, it's also noise and standing to clost to her, but for some reason, only the noise of our voices makes her mad."

Frank then said to Bill "Good thing, my camer's flash can be turned off."

Bill then look through the hole and saw a grey woman with yellow fade hair and long sharp red claws sitting on the ground crying in frount of the safehouse door.

Bill then said to everyone "Dam it, she's right in frount of the safehouse, we've got no choice but to kill her, here's what we'er going to do, first we let Frank get a pic of what she's like right now, then on Frank's mark one of us will shoot her, and Frank quicky takes a pic, of her after she's been disturbed, then all of us blow the shit out of her."

Zoey then asked Bill "Who's going to be the one to disturb her?"

Everyone then looked at Francis and Francis said to him "Why are you all, oh no no."

Louis then said to Francis "Come on Francis."

As Frank took a piciture of the Witch crying, Francis said to evreyone "I hate being bait in a plan."

Frank then asked Francis as he showed him the piciture of Francis shoving the Boomer away "Do I need to use a pic, of someone else shoving a Boomer away?"

Francis said to Frank as he tightened his grip in his shotgun "Fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks, let me get ready first." Frank said to Francis.

Everyone then stood in frount of the hole and Frank lined his camer up with the crying Witch and said "Do it."

Francis then shot The Witch and she got up and let out a loud scream, Frank took the piciture and said "Got it."

Everyone start to shoot The Witch as she run at Francis, The Witch got to Francis and knocked on him on the ground hurting his legs, causing him to lay on the ground with two pistols out shooting at The Witch along with everyone else. The Witch was killed before she could dig her long sharp claws into Francis and as Bill helped Francis up, Bill said to Francis "Don't worry, I've got yeh."

Bill then took a red bag off his back that had the words medkit on it. Bill gave Francis the medkit and Francis sorted out his wounds and said to Bill "Thanks man."

Everyone went into the safehouse and closted the door.

_**Stats**_

_**Headhunter**_

_**Zoey: 10**_

_**Frank: 9**_

_**Francis: 7**_

_**Bill: 5**_

_**Chuck: 0**_

_**Most damage taken**_

_**Frank: 15**_

_**Chuck: 20**_

_**Bill: 22**_

_**Zoey: 26**_

_**Louis: 30**_

_**Francis: 150**_

_**infected killed**_

_**Bill: 200**_

_**Frank: 200**_

_**Chuck: 150**_

_**Francis: 125**_

_**Zoey: 100**_

_**Louis: 90**_

_**Most Combow Weapons made**_

_**Chuck: 1**_

_**Frank: 0**_

_**Bill: 0**_

_**Louis: 0**_

_**Francis: 0**_

_**Zoey: 0**_

_**Most picitures taken**_

_**Frank: 7**_

_**Chuck: 0**_

_**Louis: 0**_

_**Bill: 0**_

_**Francis: 0**_

_**Zoey: 0**_

_**Most melee kills**_

_**Frank: 90**_

_**Chuck: 80**_

_**Bill: 10**_

_**Francis: 8**_

_**Zoey: 5**_

_**Louis: 1**_

_**Tank Slayer**_

_**Francis: 1123**_

_**Bill: 900**_

_**Zoey: 834**_

_**Louis: 400**_

_**Frank: 100**_

_**Chuck: 100**_

_**Witch Hunter**_

_**Francis: 1200**_

_**Frank: 1000**_

_**Chuck: 700**_

_**Bill: 670**_

_**Zoey: 500**_

_**Louis: 400**_


End file.
